My Deepest Love
by SweetChaos06
Summary: Broken apart once, the fates are about to bring them back together once more. Rating May Change. HermioneDraco.
1. Chapter 1

**My Deepest Love**

**By: Gopher2806**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only my own plot.

In the garden she stood and before her stood three people who held bottled anger and betrayal in their bodies. Tears streamed down Hermione Granger's face, having been attacked only moments before by these people she had proclaimed as her best friends. A tattered wing lay on the ground between them, a sign of the fight that had transpired. Ginny had ripped it off while throwing her out into the garden. Ron and Harry had stood by watching, doing nothing to stop the flaming red headed girl.

Now they lay in silence, the heavy breathing of a broken girl the only sound heard on the dark night. She dare not say anything in fear of provoking anymore verbal beating, yet she felt compelled to do something, say something. Bending down she slowly picked up the tattered wing and clutched it to her body.

"Why?" she whispered looking into their eyes with her own teary ones.

"Because," Harry said, his jaw still clenched tightly like that of Ron's.

"You sleep with Slytherin girls all the time, this is no different!" she screamed.

"Yes it is." Ron snapped at her.

She staggered back, as if hit by him.

"How?" she asked.

"It's Malfoy." he said simply.

She shook her head, "No." she whispered spinning around and running.

The three Gryffindors did not move from their spots, only watched as their once best friend ran from the gardens to where they could only guess was Malfoy's arms.

O.X.o.x.V.x.o.X.O

They didn't understand, she told herself as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts to the Head's dorm. They didn't know how sweet and caring he could be. They just didn't understand.

Hermione slowed down as she neared the portrait of a girl sitting with her legs tucked underneath her body as she sat upon a large rock. The picture's setting was in the dead of night under a full moon. The painting had always been very calming to Hermione. Every time she stepped past it and into the dorm she had felt the stress from the days activities leave her. Even now it calmed her as she quickly muttered the password and stepped through the doorway in her upset state.

The dorm seemed quiet as she crept to the other side of the room to the Head Boys room. Reaching the door, she grasped the handle of the door and slowly turned it. She thought he would be asleep.

Alas on this glorious night she was once again wrong about the world.

She stared in disbelief as the head boy rode a black haired girl. All sounds of protest lodged themselves in her throat as she clutched the doorframe for support. This couldn't be happening to her. How could this be happening to her?

Tears welled up in her eyes. They had been right about him. Now she had no one in her small world. She turned then and ran from the dorm as if death itself was biting at her heels.

O.X.o.x.V.x.o.X.O

Hermione wandered the halls of Hogwarts, her mind going through the events of the evening. Tonight was supposed to be the night of reminiscing with class mates for it was the graduation ball. This year they had chosen to hold a masquerade. She had chosen to go as the angel everyone proclaimed her to be.

Coming to a halt she stood in the middle of an intersection of hallways. Which would take her to solitude for her to cry alone? Her honey brown eyes moved back and forth between the intersections. Which one would keep her hidden from the world till she was ready to face it? Finally she chose a hallway that would lead to a set of stairs that would take her to one of the many towers in the school. There she would be left alone to scream, cry and to think.

Quickly she moved through the corridor to the tower, wishing to be alone already so she may let out the tears that were pent up inside of her tired body. She wasn't suppose to feel this way she told herself as she walked up the steep stairway. The night before graduation shouldn't be this way.

A small sniffle escaped her when she reached the doorway to the tower. Finally she could cry in peace. Grasping the handle tightly she gave a quick jerk and opened the door.

The tower was dusty and empty. A sure sign that no one had been there for many years. She heaved a sigh of relief of knowing she would be safe and stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself. Dusting off a spot across from the window that was in the small tower room, she plopped herself down and let her head hit the hard stoned wall

The tears came quickly and easily for Hermione as she sat on the cold floor. The moons light bathed her in an unearthly glow, making her look like a fallen angel. God, what had she done to deserve such pain?

Graduation Day was no easy day for Hermione, it seemed to drag forever. But she noticed she wasn't the only one in her graduating class who seemed restless. It seemed everyone was eager to be free of the school that had been home to them for the past seven years.

Sighing she slid down in her chair wondering when this hellish nightmare would soon be over. It had been an obstacle course trying to avoid her three friends and Malfoy. Everywhere she went, they were there.

"Hermione!"

She blinked and looked up into the eyes of one of fellow classmates. They were standing and signaling for her to do so as well. Blinking again she stood and followed her row up to the stage that had been set up for the Graduation. She then came to a halt behind the stage and waited calmly for her name to be called so that she may walk and acquire her diploma.

"Hermione A. Granger."

Putting on a big smile she climbed the steps up to the stage. Then one of the teachers, she didn't pay attention to which one it was, held out their hands and she took it. Then another and then another before she was handed her diploma. Next she shook hands with the headmistress and smiled for the cameraman who was taking the traditional stand with the Headmistress or Headmaster of the school after you achieve your diploma picture.

She didn't pay attention to the rest of the ceremony once she sat down with her diploma. And before she knew it, her classmates were throwing up their caps into the air. And with those caps flew up the weight that had been resting upon her shoulders. She gave a happy smile and joined in the fun by throwing up her cap too.

After the ceremony it took forever to find her parents. And when she did she almost busted out laughing at her mothers crying racoon face. Her father just stood calmly on the side holding back the tears of joy that she knew where threatening to fall. She beamed at them and rushed towards them to give them a hug.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Granger sobbed hugging her daughter.

"Oh mum." she said rolling her eyes and handing her a tissue.

"Thank you dear." she said grabbing the tissue and blowing her nose.

Hermione just laughed and gave her mother another hug and smiling at her dad.

"We are truly proud of you Hermione." her father beamed.

"Thank you papa." she smiled stepping forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek as well as a hug.

"One more picture of you with your diploma if you don't mind Hermione." he said stepping back and bringing up the camera.

"Not at all." she giggled.

Stepping back she gave a huge smile to the camera, wishing now she hadn't placed a charm on her fathers favorite electronic to allow it on school grounds.

"Granger!" Malfoy called rushing towards her.

Hermione flinched and told her parents she would be right back, having a feeling that her talk between Malfoy and herself was going to take awhile. Putting on a fake smile she waved at him. God she now kicked herself for not leaving sooner.

He stopped in front of her, a huge smirk on his face. "We did it!" he said as he rushed forward and hugged her.

She just let her arms hang limply at her sides till he was done.

"Yes we did." she nodded.

He frowned and studied her. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione bit her tongue; he had always been able to read her. But then again she had always been told she wore her emotions on her sleeve. She shook her head no.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Oh you just seem out of it." he said.

"Just in shock that's all." she replied with a tight smile.

"Understandable. We won't be seeing each other after this day." he gave a sad smile then. "I looked for you last night and couldn't find you. Where'd you go?"

Her back straightened as memories of what he was doing flashed back into her mind.

"Oh, I had gone to bed early."

"Really? I hadn't heard you come in last night."

She only shrugged and glanced back at her parents. "Well I have to get going now, I'll see you later."

He gave a nod; a puzzled look set upon his face and gave her one last kiss on the forward. She tried not to cringe, but there was no way she could hold it back. The very presence of him made her want to run as far away as possible.

"Draco!"

Glancing up sharply they turned to look at the black haired girl running towards them. Hermione gave another cringe and quickly made her escape. This day seemed like it was never going to end for her. Rushing back to her parents she told them it was time to go and they didn't question her. Something she was thankful for.

They didn't run into anyone else as they were leaving. Though they did past the Weasleys, who in return just ignored her presence. She guessed Ron had already told his Mum what had happened. How quickly the tables had turned. Had they ever been friends in the first place?

But it didn't matter now. They would never see each other after this day. Taking one last glance back at her friends, she saw they too were staring back at her. But their stares turned cold making her shake her head and continue on.

Yes after this day they would never see each other again.

Thank god.

O.X.o.x.V.x.o.X.O

Author: Okay so I desperately need a Beta, and if anyone's interested, please email me or something. As you can see my grammar is not the best.

Draco: She's a muggle, you gotta help her.

Author: -poke- Be quiet, I could kill you off in the end.

Draco: ...

Hermione: Please help?

-Enter new person-

Lemon: But Ruby, I thought I was your Beta!

Author, Draco, Hermione:...

Author: Who's up for pizza?

Draco: I'm in.

Hermione: Me too!

Lemon: But, but, but...

Author:... Well I guess... . ... I still would like a second person to give their thoughts and view on this...so email me or tell me and we'll discuss and you and Lemon can correct the story together.

Lemon: -hisses-

Author...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Deepest Love**

**By: Gopher2806**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot.**

O.X.o.x.V.x.o.X.O

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Philips is on line one for you."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel a headache coming on. And talking to Mr. Philips wasn't going to help. She sighed once more and lifted her wand to her head and muttered a quick spell.

"Thank you Diana." she said at last through the speaker too her left.

Picking up the black phone on her large oak desk, she pressed the flashing red light down at the bottom and put a fake smile on her face and some cheer in her voice. "Hello Mr. Philips."

"Ah, Miss Watson! So glad I could get a hold of you!"

Hermione tried not to gag at the cheerfulness in her client's Mr. Philips voice.

"Glad that you got a hold of me too Mr. Philips. Is there anything Watson-Inspection can do you for you?" she asked regretting those words.

Ever since Mr. Philips had contacted her little private inspector office she owned, he seemed to be abusing her help. She clenched her fist. She had opened this little business to help the people that the Ministry wouldn't help. The name had been a joke, yet people had thought it was her last in the name so they called her Miss Watson. And she didn't care to correct them. It was something that in the end helped her in her line of work.

"Well I was wondering if you could come over to the house to check out the place for me, incase there's someone broken into my home or something."

"For the last time Mr. Philips, our protection charms are state of the art, I designed them myself. No one could have gotten into your house unless they knew the self deactivation code." she said.

"Well," he started out again, "I also have someone for you to meet. A future client of yours perhaps?"

Hermione bit her lip, she _did_ need the extra cash flow at the moment with the renovations she was giving the office at the moment. This wouldn't be happening though if her accountant had actually done his job. She wondered sometimes if he hated her and was purposely trying to sabotage her company. Weird things had begun to happen around the office. She had almost lost a couple of her clients because she screwed up by giving them the wrong protection charms. That had almost cost her. Yet her accountant just shrugged it off, even though all this had started to happen when he begun to work for her after her old one fell suddenly ill.

Yet a nagging feeling said to turn down this job, no matter how tight the bind was that was wrapped around her little business. But she really did need the money. If she didn't get any income soon, she might have to close down the business for a short while. And then she might loose some of her customers.

God help her now.

"I'll be there around five." she grounded out.

"Perfect! We'll be waiting for your arrival Miss Watson." and with that she heard the click of Mr. Philips phone.

Hermione let her head drop onto the hard desk, ignoring the pain. What had she gotten herself into? Was it hell? Or maybe it was punishment for her sin at Hogwarts? Did the big guy really count those things from her school days? Oh god, she didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that maybe she should have listened to what her mum had always told her as a little girl.

_"What comes around, goes around Hermione, remember that."_

"Yes mama." she whispered to herself looking at the picture of her and two of her old friends.

O.X.o.x.V.x.o.X.O

Mr. Philips house had never seemed that big to Hermione from the outside. But once she had stepped inside, she had felt like she had entered a whole new world. That's when she knew Mr. Philips would be an excellent client. Though now she kicked herself in the butt.

She did so just for kicks on the street in front of Mr. Philips house to see if it really did make her feel better.

It did.

Walking up the three stones steps placed in front of the two storied, brown house she pressed the little gold button to her right and took a step back and waited. The big wooden oak door opened seconds later and she stepped in. Her coat was then taken from her by her client's butler, who she in return gave a small smile. She and Henry had become very close since she had begun to work for Mr. Philips. That's what had made the job bearable. He would always talk to her while she worked or made her a snack when she had to work through the night to install the protection charms.

"Thank you Henry." she said.

"Your welcome Miss Watson. Now if you'll follow me Mr. Philips is expecting you in the parlor." Henry said spinning on his heel and walking down the hallway.

"Which parlor?" she asked.

Henry stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "The Gold Parlor."

That was all Hermione needed to know that the person Mr. Philips wanted her to meet was of great importance. The Gold Parlor was only used when guest who were high up in the wizarding world was important. When she had come to visit Mr. Philips the first time she had been brought to The Bronze Parlor. That had irked her for a couple of days. Though at the time of her meeting with her client, she hadn't known till Henry had explained it to her when she found two more parlors in the house while placing charms. She had almost walked right up to Mr. Philips and told him to shove the job up his ass, but she hadn't. And now she was regretting having not told her client to shove it.

Hermione kicked herself again.

Henry just gave her a weird look and opened up the door for her.

She gave a smile to Henry once more. "Thank you."

He nodded and left her to the wolves, shutting the door tightly behind her. Hermione took a deep breath and turned around to face Mr. Philips and her future client perhaps. What she didn't expect to find was a memory sitting down in front of her drinking a cup of tea out of fine china.

Hermione's eyes widened and she took a step back. This could not be happening. No way was this happening, she tried to reassure herself. It had to be a dream. So she pinched herself.

"Ow." she muttered rubbing her arm.

"Miss Watson are you alright?" Mr. Philips asked raising a bushy eyebrow at her.

"Fine." she smiled.

"Won't you sit and join me and Mr. Malfoy?" he asked indicating to a seat beside who she feared was not who she had hoped.

"Of course." she said with another fake smile.

Moving slowly across the room she felt like hell was coming upon her. But she did it, she sat down in the chair all while she keeping her cool. Even though on the inside she was screaming and crying. They weren't suppose to have met. He was going to be running his families business company and now Quidditch company. And she was running her own little private business where she made sure was far from away from reaching his ears or any other of her past friends ears. Yet here they were.

She bit her lip. God she hoped this meeting would be over soon, and most importantly she hoped he wouldn't recognize her. She had changed over the years. Not much, but she had changed. Her hair wasn't frizzy, she had managed to tame it, well at least on a good day of the week. And her body had changed. She wasn't the stick little girl everyone had seen in school and she wasn't so awkward with her looks anymore either. The confidence sprout had fully blossomed making her less insecure and more secure with herself. She was happy. And she didn't want him ruining that.

But he had also changed she noticed out of the corner of her eye. He was even more godlike then what he had been in school. And she cursed upon Merlin that he hadn't turned ugly after all those years like she had hoped.

" A cup of tea Miss Watson?" Mr. Philips asked awakening her from her deep thoughts.

"Yes please." she nodded.

He nodded back and poured her a cup and handed it over. She took it gratefully. She could do with a nice cup of tea. Raising the cup to her lips she took a tentative sip before setting it down in her lap.

"Now, to business." she said, hoping her eagerness to escape the meeting showed in her voice.

"Of course." Mr. Philips smiled.

How could the man be so cheerful all the time she wondered taking another sip.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you explain why you might need Miss Watson's help." Mr. Philips said with that damn smile still upon his face.

"Of course." Malfoy said.

She shivered slightly. God how she had loved his voice, even now it was like candy to her ears. If only he would say her name again. She shook her head; no, that was a long time ago. A different story that should not be repeated now. Besides she was sure he was still with that dark haired girl that she had seen years back. Plus there had been some gossip magazine her secretary Diana had been reading about a week ago. She had been handing Diana some papers when she had seen the magazine. At the time she had shrugged it off. It was his business not hers. But now, it seemed to put a heavy weight upon her chest.

Come on Hermione, get it together. You're all adults now, put the past to rest.

She relaxed. It was right, that little voice in the back of her mind. It was the past, not the here and now. And now she had her job to do. Besides, whether he recognized her or not who's to say they couldn't get along on a professional level now, they were both adults now afterall.

"Miss Watson?" Malfoy called giving her a little shake.

A blush arose to her cheeks and she moved away from his touch. "Sorry about that, long day."

Taking a calming breath she turned to face him now. She tried not to get caught up in his features, especially his grey eyes. But it was hard, the temptation seemed so sweet to do. Yet if she did so, then she might not get Malfoy has a client and she needed the money she reminded herself.

Putting on her best professional look she smiled and nodded for him to continue. "You were saying?"

He gave her a quick hard look and did as she requested. "As I was saying, my whole company might be in jeopardy."

"When you say jeopardy what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean my company is being sabotaged." he said simply.

"Why do you think this?" she questioned taking a sip of her tea and setting it down upon the coffee table.

"It started a couple of weeks ago when my plans for Gringotts was misplaced and not found until ten minutes before my meeting I was to have with the head of the bank." He explained.

"That doesn't justify your thought Mr. Malfoy. Anyone can do that. I've done it. It's a small human mistake everyone makes." she said her expression going blank and her mind settling into business mode.

He seemed a little irked at her remark but she shrugged it off. He could get over it. It's not like she was the little meek shy girl he knew from Hogwarts anymore.

"I don't Miss Watson." he said with a soft growl.

She just raised an eyebrow at him, a retort laying heavily upon her tongue but she bit it back.

"Go on."

"Then a couple days later all the files in my office went missing."

"Did you talk to your secretary?" she asked picturing a blonde with big boobs and a head full of rocks.

"Martha is over 60 and has been working for the company for over thirty years, she would have been fired by now if she had done something like this before I came into the family business." he said, his eyes turning to steel.

Well, that shot down her vision of his secretary.

"Relax Mr. Malfoy," she shrugged, "I'm just making sure the first incidents were closely inspected."

"Well it's the next event that makes me think my company is being sabotaged."

"And that would be?"

"The new broom designs from Quick Silver Brooms were all burned one night."

"Interesting." she commented quietly to herself.

"Interesting?" he questioned.

"Yes, its odd that something that drastic would happen after small things like some files going missing. Do the incidents afterwards get worse? "

He shook his head no. "There was only one more incident after the burning. One of my head chiefs of the production of our new broom, he suddenly fell down the stairs and has yet to recover from his concussion."

"Even with the magic?"

"Even with the magic."

Hermione bit her lip. It did kind of sound like someone was trying to sabotage his company. And by the sound of the injury on one of the head chiefs of Malfoy's company, it sounded kind of serious. She shrugged mentally, she could always hang around the company for a week and get a feel of the whole situation. Besides her schedule was free for the next week, it would keep her busy.

"Well, if its okay with you I can hang around your company for a week and place some protective charms around the place." she offered.

"I don't need some of your wimpy charms or your snooping Miss Watson. I can place my own charms. I know the inner workings of my company better then you. What I need for you is to tell me how to deal with this little problem." he snapped.

Touchy, she thought to herself keeping her expression cool and blank.

"Then I don't know why you're meeting with me Mr. Malfoy, obviously you have the company's problems contained." she shrugged.

"Because I would like your opinion." he breathed through clenched teeth.

"I gave you my opinion Mr. Malfoy, my charms are specially designed for this kind of stuff. They've been tested time and time again and have shown brilliant results. Besides, what you call snooping, I call investigating. And I'm very good at it. But since you seem not to be taking any of what I'm giving you, then I won't waste any more of your time and you mine. Good day Mr. Malfoy." she nodded at him. " If you'll excuse me now, Mr. Philips I shall go check the charms for any indications of tampering." She said standing up and exiting The Golden Parlor.

Henry was standing with the door open for her as she walked out. Obviously he had heard the whole conversation and must have agreed for he had a smile on his face as she walked by. They didn't call her back and she didn't care if they did. That man was infuriating, she had forgotten that part.

"He'll come around Miss Watson. Your little business is widely known up in those high circles. He knows you're one of the best." Henry told her with a kind smile after he had shut the door to the parlor.

"I don't know if I should be grateful about that Henry." she frowned.

Henry just laughed and moved past her, leaving her to her own business.

Hermione moved down the hallway to the first charm she had placed which was in the kitchen. She would work from the back to the front, from the bottom up. It took her no time checking the charms for any tampering. All she had to do was tap the charms and see if they flashed green. If they did then no one had broken in. But if they flashed red then someone had broken in and messed with the charms. A very highly unlikely thing. The only time charms had ever flashed red on her was with her first client, Mrs. Williams, god rest her soul.

The old woman had been kind to her, letting her investigate to see who was stealing her money. And from there the clients just began piling up. It turned out Mrs. Williams was high up there in the wizarding world. She still visited the older woman to this day having had some tough times, Mrs. Williams had been there for her listening to her problems.

She hadn't visited her for two weeks now. Maybe tomorrow she should stop by and see if she wouldn't mind a chat. Yes, that sounded like a good plan for tomorrow afternoon, she thought to herself climbing up the steep stairs to the second floor.

Once on the floor she began her work with the rest of the charms. Having to be careful in these rooms with the more pricey objects. She had almost knocked over a blue vase. The thing had reeked of money. Luckily she had caught it before it had hit the floor and no one had found out about her little episode.

The rest of the rooms she visited were all full of things like that vase. And she was fortunate that she didn't knock over or break any of those items. Nor did she plan to in the future.

Each room went by quickly until she came to the one room that had always had her questioning. It was a dark grey room at the end of the hallway, opposite to Mr. Philips room. Only a couple of paintings, a lone bed and a dresser stood in the room. Had someone lived in the room and died? Sometimes she felt a presence in the room with her. And having grown up at Hogwarts she sure as hell believed in ghosts.

But there was something about the presence in the room that wasn't quite right. Something that set the whole thing off and left her feeling uncomfortable. Was the ghost a bad ghost? That thought had always crossed her mind. And why the ghost hadn't made an appearance had always sent shivers down her spine. Sometimes she even thought it hid from her, waiting in the room to kill her. Odd things always happened in that room to her. Some that could have left her seriously injured.

Like that one time where one of the large paintings in the room flew across the room and almost hit her. Luckily she had ducked to grab her wand that had fallen from her grasp. That little accident had left her shaking. Of course she had said nothing to Henry or Mr. Philips. She thought she had just imagined it because the painting had returned to its original position on the wall in a blink of an eye. But the one after it convinced her quickly that something else was in the room.

The bed had flown up and attacked her. Luckily her reflexes were up to notch since the war with Voldemort. She had quickly yelled a protective barrier in front of herself. The bed had bounced off and crashed to the floor. No one had come to check on her, thank god. She didn't know if she could have explained what had just happened.

God she hoped nothing like that would happen to her today. She was really in no mood today having to put up with Malfoy and Mr. Philips. Between the cheerfulness of her client and the arrogant asshole she use to love, she didn't know which one was worse.

The door to the room was different from the others. She had noticed that the first time she had seen the room. The door was a dark wood, she didn't know which one. And it had an odd design on it, like an etching of some sort. But the drawing was too worn to really tell what it was. The handle to the room was a golden color, something that the other handles weren't.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. Seeing nothing flying towards her she continued in at a slow pace. She also kept her wand out in front of her body incase something did fly out and attack her.

"Listen ghost, or whatever you are, I'm not in the mood for any flying objects or something. Just let me check out the charm and be on my way." she called out.

Hearing nothing in reply she moved towards the bed and crawled underneath it to reach the hidden charm. At the time it seemed like a good idea to put the charm underneath the bed. Now it seemed like the worst.

She tapped the charm quickly and watched as it flashed green at her. She sighed gratefully and pulled herself out from underneath the bed. Dust covered her from head to torso and she frowned. Standing up she dusted off the dusk from herself, sneezing a couple of times while she did so.

"Do you usually hide your charms in such secretive places?" a deep voice spoke behind her.

She squeaked and spun around with her wand held out in front of her body once more. But she relaxed once she saw it was only Malfoy. For a second she thought the presence in the room had actually spoken to her.

"Usually I just hide them wherever feels right to me." she shrugged.

He shook his head and moved towards her. She in return took a step back. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and just reached out from where he was standing.

"You had some fuzz in your hair." he muttered showing her.

She nodded.

"Is there some reason you came up here?" she asked clearing her voice after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." he answered stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I was wondering, if your schedule isn't too busy, that you could take on my case?"

"Don't you need to know how much I run for before you ask me that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not short on money, Miss Watson." he growled.

She held up her hands. "Okay then. When would you like me to come out to the company?"

"Next week would be good." he said.

"It's a deal then."

She held out her hand for Malfoy to shake. He looked at her hands a couple of moments before he took it. She smiled and held onto his hand lightly. But suddenly he jerked back and she saw him wince. She guessed he hadn't seen her ring.

"Sorry." she apologized holding up her hand to show him her ring. "My ring seems to have attacked you."

His eyes zoned in on her ring and then a weird look came into his eyes.

She in return gave him her own weird look.

"Well okay then, I'll see you next week then. If you need to get a hold of me, just give me a call or something." she smiled over her card to him.

He took it gingerly and nodded. "I'll call in and set something up with your secretary."

"Of course." she replied walking past him.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy." she said over her shoulder before she disappeared out the door.

"Good day Miss... Granger." he whispered to the empty room before he too disappeared out the door.

O.X.o.x.V.x.o.X.O

Author: So we got our two betas, thank god, I can breathe easier now.

-Draco and Hermione are talking in background in hushed voices-

Author: Dear lord what the hell?

Draco: We want a raise.

Author: faints

Lemon: Well this is an interesting development. Oh well, till next time folks.

Hermione: Oh! And review! She might wake up faster.

Draco: Review now mortals or he-who-must-not-be-named will rise to get you!

Hermione: Oh please, give it a rest and let the people review.

Draco: Whatever.

Lemon! Bye till next time!

Lemon: PS thank you to our new beta! She helped BIG time, please stand up and take a bow!

cherryfaerie: -bows-

Lemon: Till next time!


End file.
